


Faintsparked

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Depression, Energon, Love, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Suicidal Thoughts, Zombie, hurt/angst, terrorcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: The Nemesis is unable to fight off the terrorcons leading to some serious problems for everyone on the Nemesis, especially Starscream.





	Faintsparked

The outbreak of Terrorcons was supposed to have been contained to the Nemesis. Had everything gone to plan, it might have been easily eradicated. Of course someone just had to ruin everything and send the Nemesis into ever more chaos than the initial outbreak had caused. Some Terrorcons had managed to damage the Nemesis’ engine, causing it to make a rather rough crash landing and go into a low power induced lockdown. 

At this point the Nemesis had been grounded for two earth days. Rations at the bridge were running thin and the number of non-infected drones was swiftly dwindling. The Autobots had attempted to contact the Nemesis, but were unable due to the near critical power levels. The only thing that still functioned was the bridge door, thanks to Soundwave. 

Megatron stood at the center console, pondering his next move to try and defeat these Energon sucking ghouls. Seeing as he himself was low on Energon the most beneficial course of action would be to attempt to retrieve more rations from the storage area, deep in the bowels of the Nemesis. Sighing to himself, Megatron turned to gaze at his few remaining soldiers. Knock Out was giving everyone the last of the rations, Soundwave was nervously petting Lazerbeak, and Starscream was fidgeting in place nervously glancing at the bridge door from time to time.” Starscream, you’re coming with me. Our rations have depleted and it’s time we raid the storage room to begin purging these mindless Terrorcons from my warship.” Megatron ordered as he headed towards the bridge door. 

Starscream let out a tiny whine of surprise, but knew better than to deny Megatron’s orders at such a bleak time.” O-Of course Master.” Starscream said softly heading towards the door with him. Knock Out looked over at Starscream with concern in his optics.” Be careful out there Screamer.” He whispered as Soundwave opened the bridge door, letting a Megatron and Starscream out before sealing it closed. 

Walking down the halls of the Nemesis, Starscream made a point to stay close to his master. The Terrorcons were getting rather aggressive lately due to a lack of fresh Energon to leech from the living. They had even attempted to break into the bridge one evening. Turning a corner towards the Energon storage room, the duo were soon stuck in a battle with a hoard of Terrorcons. Megatron easily blasted them to bits, but was unaware of a Terrorcon sneaking up behind him.” Lord Megatron behind you!” Starscream called out finishing off the terrorcon he was fighting before grabbing the ghoul and pulling it back slightly away from his master. The terrorcon instantly turned on the seeker, lashing its Energon leeching line at him and it’s knife like claws. Starscream fell to the floor with a shriek, unfortunately alerting other terrorcons in the area to their location. 

Megatron quickly turned around, witnessing his Second in Command actually showing an act of loyalty for a change.” Starscream!” He shouted then quickly blasted the terrorcon on top of him through its spark chamber and ripped its corpse off of him.” Get up Starscream! We have to keep moving.” He ordered then froze when he heard the seeker whimper. He had never heard such an honest sound from Starscream in their entire lifetime together.” Starscream?” Megatron questioned and turned around only to see something he hadn’t realized he’d feared. 

Starscream sat on the floor clutching his neck with his claws, attempting to stop the Energon from gushing out. He whimpered knowing that the only foreseeable reason he’d be bleeding was that the terrorcon had manage to sink its leech tongue into his neck briefly before Megatron ripped it off of him. He was shaking as coolant welled up in his optics.” Master I...I don’t want to die...” He choked out shaking so hard that his wings rattled. 

Megatron’s optics went wide when he saw his SiC gushing Energon. His spark clenched tightly at Starscream’s state. He was going to bleed out if he wasn’t treated soon. The weak words he spoke echoed in Megatron’s head for mere moments before he quickly scooped Starscream into his servos and rushed back towards the bridge, hoping that Knock Out had at least a small amount of Energon left to keep Starscream alive. Starscream had saved him from that terrorcon sinking it’s leech tongue into the back of his neck only to be matched onto himself. It was an act of true loyalty to him and to the Decepticon cause.” Hang on Starscream! We’re almost to the bridge.” He reassured, sprinting towards the door and narrowly avoiding some wandering terrorcons. As he reached the door, he quickly pounded on it.” Soundwave! Open quickly!” Megatron yelled not caring that his distress was obvious in his voice. 

The door to the bridge soon swished open, revealing Soundwave along with the other concerned crew mates. Knock Out gasped loudly rushing over as he started to look the now unconscious Starscream over.” He’s losing too much energon! We’re going to lose him!” He cried in alarm as tears welled in his optics. Megatron gently placed Starscream on the floor so Knock Out could operate, looming over them with an expression of sorrow. The one time Starscream showed any ounce of loyalty, and he would perish for it. 

Knock Out worked tirelessly on Starscream as the minutes turned to hours. About 7 hours into operating on him, Starscream finally became stable. Knock Out sat on the ground, dried Energon on his servos.” He’s as stable as I can get him, but I’m worried we may be doing this all in vain Lord Megatron.” He said softly, looking over at Starscream’s pale and unconscious form. 

Megatron quirked an eyebrow with a frown at what Knock Out said.” And why is that Knock Out?” Megatron growled out with a hint of anger in his tone. Knock Out sighed and looked up at his Lord with a sad frown.” If that was from the terrorcon biting him...Starscream may be infected.” He explained and gestures towards the welded wound on Starscream’s neck.” Not to mention he’s dangerously low on Energon now and we’re completely out of rations here at the bridge.” 

Megatron frowned deeply at that then went to Starscream’s prone form and gently picked him up.” I will be taking Starscream to my quarters. If his condition worsens and seems to be due to the terrorcon virus, I’ll put him out of his misery.” He explained and headed towards the door. Knock Out was about to protest when Soundwave silenced him with a hand on his shoulder. Soundwave then opened the bridge door and the door to Megatron’s personal quarters, watching as Megatron left before shutting the bridge door. 

Arriving at his quarters, Megatron pinged Soundwave and his door soon closed behind him. He gently laid Starscream on the large plush berth and waited with great anxiety for the seeker to wake. As soon as Starscream’s optics began to flicker online, Megatron felt his spark spin nervously.” Starscream?” He questioned. 

First thing that registered to Starscream was how much his neck hurt, then how low his Energon levels were, and finally that he was laying on something very soft. He onlined his optics, flinching a little when he saw Megatron kneeling at the edge of the berth staring at him.” M-Master...” Starscream whispered weakly. His voice carrying slight static due to the deep neck wound he’d received.” W-Where are w-we?” He asked weakly. 

Megatron sighed and held Starscream’s servo in his own.” My quarters. You were attacked by a terrorcon and we believe you may have been contaminated with the virus due to it latching to your neck.” He explained, stroking his thumb over the top of Starscream’s hand calmingly.” I opted to bring you here to see if you are infected. Knock Out gave me instructions to observe your condition for three days as all of the vehicons who had been bitten turned on the third day.” 

Starscream’s optics welled up with tears as he began to silently sob and shake at the grave news. He didn’t want to offline! He wanted to live! Was Primus so cruel as to take him the moment he decided truly where his loyalty lay? It appeared so. He could see Megatron’s sorrowful face and flinched in surprise when his usually cruel master sat next to him on the berth, gently maneuvering Starscream’s head into his lap.” I d-don’t want t-to offline...” Starscream sobbed. 

Megatron hushed Starscream soothingly, using the small amount of compassion coding he had buried from his time in The Pits. Sometimes he had to soothe sparklings that had just witnessed their Carrier or Sire get offlined by a rival gladiator, in his older age he had despised that side of himself but now...he was glad he hadn’t had the coding deleted. He stroked down Starscream’s wings while whispering soft apologies to him for anything and everything that had happened between them in the past. Soon the sobbing had ceased and Megatron looked down to see Starscream once again outcold, most likely due to panicking so much. He wanted Starscream to live for if Starscream survived this, the Decepticon would surely win the war once their numbers were no longer so low.


End file.
